Lágrimas
by Kirari-fantagussi
Summary: Su vida era casi perfecta, pero una infidelidad de su novio es solo el comienzo de una serie de cambios que podrían destrozar su vida. owwo mal summary, parejas: kikyouxSesshxInu e InuxKagome...más parejas


Hola! ^^

Este es mi primer fic así que ténganme paciencia please xD…además lo escribí hace 3 o 4 años.

InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así InuYasha sería mi marido xD.

-No no puede ser, ese no es InuYasha y esa no es Kagome no son, no son, no son.-  
>la chica que pensaba esto seguía corriendo sin rumbo fijo y con unas gruesas lágrimas que le surcaban su rostro; apenas ayer InuYasha le había dicho que la amaba y Kagome que eran las mejores amigas del mundo y ahora acababa de ver a su novio y a su mejor amiga besándose en el parque.<p>

Sin poder seguir su huida se detuvo debajo de un árbol de sakura lleno de estas flores, que con el viento caían tanto y con tanta frecuencia como las lágrimas que la chica derramaba.  
>-No puede ser- volvió a decir sin darse cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de ella y la observaba en silencio...<p>

-¿Por qué lloras?-  
>-EEEEEEE?-<br>-Si, por qué lloras?  
>-Yo?-<br>Esto le causo mucha gracia al muchacho.  
>-smirk ¿Quién más?-<br>-podría ser a otra persona dado que, no te conozco-  
>El recién llegado esbozó una ligera sonrisa<br>-Bien entonces me presento; me llamo Sesshomaru Taisho...y Tú?-  
>-Me llamo Kikyo Akemi-<p>

-El muchacho se sentó a su lado y la miro a los ojos.  
>¡Por kami esta chica es realmente bonita! pensó Sesshomaru mirando sus grandes ojos cafés, su larguísimo cabello negro y su blanca piel... aparte de las lágrimas que hace un momento surcaban su lindo rostro.<br>-Bien, ¿Por qué llorabas?-  
>-Es que... no soporto que me mientan, porque si alguien me miente no aguanto estar a su lado ni un minuto más!- T^T<br>-Y a que viene eso?-  
>Eso viene a que...-Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos al recordar la dolorosa escena-acabo de ver a mi novio y a mi mejor amiga besándose-<br>-Entonces tu novio no te quiere y tu "amiga"-dijo haciendo un ademán con las manos indicando que no lo era-no lo es en realidad-  
>-Eso parece ser- dijo con un tono de voz que denotaba mucho dolor-Aaaaaaaa; y justamente ayer me dijo que me amaba!-<p>

Los dos se quedaron en un silencio que cortó Sesshomaru diciendo:  
>-Si yo fuera tú novio no te dejaría por otra, porque eres muy bonita-Ni siquiera se ruborizó pues ya estaba acostumbrado a decir lo que pensaba.<br>-Eso crees?-preguntó sorprendida kikyo  
>-Sip, como se llama tu novio?-<br>-InuYasha...mmmm, pero lo más extraño es que...-  
>-Es que, qué?-<br>-Se apellida igual que tu- owwoU

Sesshomaru se quedo pensando, él estaba seguro de tener un medio hermano pero

Nunca recordaba cómo se llamaba, era una de esas cosas que le tenían sin cuidado (n/a xD).  
>-Umm-<br>-Ummm, Qué?-preguntó Kikyo  
>-Sabes como se llama la mamá de tu novio?-<br>-Sip, se llama Isayoi-  
>-Entonces...-El muchacho reacciono, el tal InuYasha ese era su...¡medio hermano!-...Tu tal novio es, o mejor dicho podría ser mi...-<br>-Tu qué?-Kikyo se dio cuenta de que su nuevo amigo estaba un poco alterado (n/a mmm q sexy se ve sessh cuando se altera xD).

Sesshomaru guardo silencio un rato y miro algo serio a Kikyo, no era que lo que acababa de descubrir era la octava maravilla del mundo pero si habría sorprendido a más de uno, además el era de por si serio y hasta ahora solo Kikyo le había logrado sacar una sonrisa.

-Bien, Qué me ibas a decir?-  
>-Es que creo que tu novio o es o podría ser mi medio hermano-<br>-EEEEEEE-Esto le había sorprendido a la chica, no que InuYasha podría ser el medio hermano de su acompañante sino que este no estaba seguro si eran medios hermanos o no.-Como?, Crees o es?- /-O

Sesshomaru se volvió a reír, esta chica tan bonita con la que estaba platicando se sorprendía más por que el no estuviera seguro si el tal InuYasha era su medio hermano o no, en vez de estar sorprendida de que el y su novio podrían ser medios hermanos!

-Por qué te ríes?- owwo?  
>-Porque a la mayoría de la gente le hubiera sorprendido más que InuYasha pudiera ser mi medio hermano a que yo estuviera seguro de si lo era o no.-<p>

La chica que ase un momento estaba sonriente se puso algo triste...  
>-Es que...-Se quedo pensando, mirando las sakuras caer del árbol-No se porque, pero no puedo ser como las demás personas, simplemente no se me da lo de actuar como ellos, o como lo que cualquiera llamaría alguien "normal"-<p>

Kikyo hizo el ademan de comillas con los dedos, se veía realmente triste y una lágrima volvía a asomar por sus ojos, por lo cual extrañamente brillaron más; Sesshomaru la vio, le pareció que Kikyo pensaba que esa característica suya, que según ella la hacía diferente de los demás no la hacía sentir muy cómoda y por eso la ponía mal.

-No llores pequeña-dijo abrasándola fuertemente contra su pecho.-Mejor piensa en la forma de hacer que tu novio se sienta terriblemente mal, hasta morir! (o por lo menos como una cucaracha) por haberte echo pasar un mal rato-  
>La chiquilla sonrió de nuevo devolviéndole el abrazo a su acompañante.<br>-Qué se te ocurre?-  
>-Pues primero...¡Hay que hacer un plan!; mmmmmm, porque no finges que tú lo estas engañando a él?-<br>-Quizás, sí, pero...aparte de que me suena a novela, Quién va a ser mi supuesto otro novio?-  
>-Simple, busca a alguien que estés segura le pueda causar celos a nuestro pequeño cachorrito adúltero.- (na yo con mis ideas extrañas n.n)  
>-Pero... quien?-<p>

Kikyo se puso a pensar mientras sesshomaru rogaba por que le escogiera a el, 

_**Sesshomaru pov**__...  
>Después de todo... así podría llegar a conquistarla!, además no me hace ningún mal el bromear asi con mi queridito medio hermano, para que pague un poco pues por su culpa padré nos dejó (na bueno por él y porque Inu no Taisho estaba muy enamorado de su madre, Isayoi).  
>...<em>

_**Kikyo pov**__...  
>Por favor que acepte, es el primer muchacho que me ha tratado bien desdé hace algún tiempo... claro Inu no me trataba mal, todo lo contrario, pero... después de lo que me hiso hoy no creo poder volver a confiar en el.<br>..._

-mmmmm entonces... a quién escoges?-  
>-Sesshomaru, quieres ser tu quien me ayude a darle su merecido a InuYasha?-<br>-U...-por primera vez se puso rojo, nunca creyó tener tan buena suerte-Pse si, si quiero- dijo Sesshomaru poniendo ojos de cachorrito (n/a mi vido! Me lo como! owwo)  
>-Demo, entonces... Como le vamos a hacer?-<br>-Tu solo dime donde los viste- 

Otra historia, otro parque (n/a owwo era en el mismo pero en otra sección):

-InuYasha, si sí me quieres...Por qué no dejas a Kikyo?-  
>-Porque no la quiero dejar, más bien, no la pienso dejar ¬¬-  
>-Entonces por qué andas conmigo?- ¬¬<br>InuYasha se quedo pensando; casi amaba a Kikyo pero... Kagome tenía algo que le atraía a más no poder, no podía decir acertadamente que era, pero definitivamente ese algo hacía que el sintiera el deseo de estar con Kagome.  
>-Porque las dos me gustan mucho….-n.n<br>-Aja, Y por qué no te decides de una vez por una, porque Kikyo es mi mejor amiga y no me gusta engañarla todo el tiempo-  
>-...Y por qué no las puedo tener a las dos?-<p>

Kagome se estaba exasperando; cuando quería era dulce y tierna, pero cuando se enojaba...

-POR QUÉ NO, SO TONTO!- TOT  
>-Y ahora por qué GRITAS!- owwoU<br>-Aaaaaaa, porque duele que no te decidas por una de las dos!-¬¬ (n/a mal InuYasha, mal )

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

De nuevo con Kikyo y Sesshomaru...

-Bien, y donde los viste?-  
>-Cerca del estanque, ese que está lleno de lirios-<br>-Pues vamos- :D

(n/a después de un rato, cerca del estanque)

-Ven, dame tu mano-  
>-si, pero... que vamos a hacer?-<br>-Tu solo sígueme la corriente desde ahorita hasta que lleguemos donde están, nos vean y una de dos se nos acerque alguno de ellos o se vallan-  
>-De acuerdo, Sessh-nnU

**-Flash back-  
>( na mientras Kikyo y Sesshomaru se ponían de pie (y de acuerdo) decidieron que para que la farsa fuera más real se iban a decir "kyo" y "Sessh" algo que debo decir a ambos les pareció muy bien n.n….eso fue el flash back jajajaja)**

Los dos muchachos caminaron juntos y de la mano, pasaron por detrás de Inu y Kagome y empezaron con su juego...

-Kyo...-  
>-Si Sessh-<br>-No me habías dicho que ibas a cortar a tu "otro" novio-¬¬  
>-No pude porque justamente ayer me dijo que me amaba-owwo<br>-Si quieres te puedo acompañar para que se de cuenta de que es un tonto al pensar que lo quieres de verdad-

En ese momento Inu y Kagome reconocieron la voz de Kikyo y antes de voltear se miraron desconcertados.  
>Antes de que voltearan Seshomaru tomo de la cintura a Kikyo, la pego a su cuerpo lo más delicadamente que pudo y la besó... primero rozó sus labios, casi como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para entra más y poco a poco comenzó a moverse, haciendo que Kikyo abriera poco a poco sus labios, permitiendo que la lengua de Sesshomaru entrara en su boca, saboreando cada centímetro dentro de ella, algo que InuYasha nunca había hecho porque a Kikyo le daba pena y solo se veían durante sus clases (na nada que, es que InuYasha solo se ponía caliente con Kagome xD)

Kikyo se dio cuenta de dos cosas; la primera: Sesshomaru besaba muy bien y la segunda:¡ERA SU PRIMER BESO! (n/a…creo que eso era bastante obvio ¬¬) y se lo daba la persona que menos se habría imaginado; y como fue su primer beso obviamente sintió que estaba en la luna

_**Sesshomaru pov**__...  
>Esta chiquilla no sabe besar, bien así yo le di su primer beso y todos contentos (na que hentai jajajajaja)_

_**InuYasha pov**__...  
>Ahora sí, como es eso de que MI kikyo se esta besando con el perro asqueroso de mi medio-hermano! ? +_+ ¬¬<br>..._

InuYasha se levanto molesto y aparto de un tirón a Kikyo de Sesshomaru:

-Tú qué haces con este perro?-  
>-No es obvio?-Kikyo puso una cara de enojada aunque en realidad por dentro sentía que se reiría en cualquier momento (na por la farsa claro esta aunque también por sarcasmo owwo)

Bien, les gusto? Espero que si n/n… espero que me digan que les gusta y que no, acepto ideas sobre que escribir después :3


End file.
